Metal Fusion
by Atenista Gurl
Summary: Enter new and recurring characters to the world of Beyblade! As the threat of Dark Nebula comes to an end, a new threat will appear that threatens to destroy the existance of beyblades. Will Ginga and some of his new and old friends stop this threat?


**Metal Fusion**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs and the plot.**

**I: Enter: New Rival Ayame Himura!**

**

* * *

**Amano Madoka was repairing one of the customer's beyblade. After a few minutes later, she finished repairing the beyblade. She lean back against the chair and sighed. She stretched her arms upward and let out a contented yawn as the door to the store flew opened and a girl around her age with shoulder-length chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes went inside.

"I'm here to pick up my beyblade." The girl said.

Madoka smiled and gave her the beyblade. "It's right here!"

"Thanks." The girl said simply with a small grin.

"Your beyblade was a bit difficult to repair but I managed to get through it." Madoka said. "I just noticed that your beyblade is different from the usual ones I repaired."

The girl grinned. "This is because my beyblade is quite rare. It's called Vulcan Horuseus."

"Vulcan Horuseus? That's a nice name." Madoka complimented.

"Thanks for the repair anyways." The girl said with grattitude.

Madoka grinned. "Don't mention it. Oh, by the way, what's your name?"

The girl hesitated then reluctantly said, "I'm Himura Ayame."

Madoka nodded. "Okay. I'm Amano Madoka."

Ayame nodded. "Madoka, do you know a blader by the name of Hagane Ginga?"

"Yeah, I know him. He's my friend." Madoka said.

"Do you know where he is at this moment?" Ayame asked.

"Now that you've mention it, he's currently at the park. Possibly, he's training with Kenta." Madoka said.

Ayame nodded. "Okay, thanks Madoka-chan."

Madoka grinned. "No problem."

* * *

At the park, Hagane Ginga and Yumiya Kenta were having a beybattle.

"Okay, Kenta, are you ready?" Ginga called out to Kenta, going to his battle-ready stance.

"You bet!" Kenta replied enthusiastically, mimicking Ginga's battle-ready stance. His fingers tightened around his ripcord, eyes blazing with determination. "3..."

"2..." Ginga replied, smiling confidently.

"1.." Both bladers said, tensing.

"Let it rip!" Both bladers released their beyblades. Their beyblades began spinning violently around the field, blurring the way they look, and once in awhile, they would collide with each other, sparks flying around it.

"Sagittario, Flame Claw!" Kenta yelled across the field as his beyblade, Flame Sagittario, began to cover itself with flames and landed a devastating hit on Ginga's beyblade, Galaxy Pegasis.

"Hang in there Pegasis and use Shooting Star Attack!" Ginga yelled and Pegasis began to spin rapidly and landed a strong hit on Sagittario.

"Sagittario!" Kenta called out in desperation.

"Pegasis, Galaxy Nova!" Ginga said in fierce determination as Pegasis began to spin more violently and rapidly than before and hit Sagittario with actual force.

"Sagittario, Flame Ablaze!" Kenta said, determination blazing in his eyes, as Sagittario was once again covered in flames and an illusion-like figure of an centaur archer began to surround Sagittario and landed another devastating hit on Pegasis.

"Pegasis, Tornado Wing!" Ginga said as another illusion-like figure of a Pegasus covered Pegasis and attacked Sagittario with one swipe of its wing.

"Sagittario!" Kenta yelled in desperation as Sagittario got knocked out of the field.

"Alright! We did it!" Ginga said happily.

"That was a good match, Ginga." Kenta said with a smile on his face.

"Hey, you were good out there too, Kenta. I swear you could have defeated me with your new move." Ginga said.

Kenta smiled. "Thanks."

"Excuse me, which one of you is Hagane Ginga?"

Ginga and Kenta turned to find the source of the voice and saw a girl of the age of twelve with shoulder-length chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes stand before them.

"I'm Hagane Ginga." Ginga said. "Who are you?"

The girl smiled. "Glad you asked. I'm Himura Ayame and I'm here to challenge you to a beybattle."

Ginga nodded and got ready once more in his battle-ready stance. "Alright, I accept your challenge."

Ayame smiled and also got into in her battle-ready stance. "Wise answer but I tell you, this is no easy battle."

Both of them tightened their fingers around their ripcord, their eyes blazing with confidence and determination. "3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"

They both released their beyblades at the same time. Their beyblades went inside the field and spinned violently and collided with each other once in a while.

"Pegasis, Meteor Show Attack!" Ginga yelled as Pegasis began to spin more rapidly and hit Ayame's beyblade, Vulcan Horuseus, with brute force like a meteorite.

"Horuseus, Sky Attack!" Ayame yelled as Horuseus began to spin violently and looked like it was surrounded by air and landed a hit on Pegasis.

"Pegasis, Full Power!" Ginga said as Pegasis hit Horuseus with brute force and in full power, nearly making Horuseus get knocked out of the field.

"Horuseus, Wind Assault!" Ayame said as Horuseus attacked with undeniable speed and force as swift as the wind thus thrusting Pegasis near to the edge of the field.

"Pegasis, hang in there, Star Gazer!" Ginga said with determination as Pegasis attacked Horuseus like a star-like beam.

"Horuseus, Aerial Explosion!" Ayame said as Horuseus looked like it was gathering wind energy and landed a devastating hit on Pegasis, knocking it out of the field.

"Pegasis!" Ginga yelled in desperation.

"I win." Ayame said with a smirk. "But I've got to admit, you were pretty good out there, making you a worthy opponent and rival."

Ginga nodded. "You too."

"Wow! That was an awesome match!" Kenta said with excitement.

"Oh, and who are you?" Ayame asked.

"I'm Yumiya Kenta. Nice to meet you." Kenta said.

Ayame nodded. "Nice to meet you, too."

"Ayame-chan, where did you get your beyblade? I've never seen it before!" Kenta asked.

"I actually got this from my mother." Ayame said, her tone a bit sad.

"Oh, what happened to your mother?" Kenta asked.

"Well, she... passed away." Ayame said, smiling sadly.

"Oh, sorry... I shouldn't have asked you that." Kenta said, a bit ashamed.

"It's okay, Kenta. You didn't know." Ayame said with a reassuring smile.

"What about your father?" Ginga asked.

"I don't have one." Ayame said.

"Oh... do you have any siblings?" Ginga asked.

Ayame shook her head. "No. I'm an only child."

Ginga nodded. "I see..."

"Hey, Ginga, le's hurry back to Madoka's place for lunch!" Kenta said.

"Yeah, let's go Kenta!" Ginga said. "Oh, Ayame, do you want to come with us for lunch?"

Ayame nodded. "Sure. Why not?"

Ginga grinned. "Okay, let's go!"

* * *

At Madoka's place, Ginga was eating hungrily at his burger, savoring the taste, and making a mess at his side of the table while Madoka, Kenta and Ayame ate their food with manners.

"Slow down, Ginga, or you'll choke." Madoka said with slight disgust. Kenta and Ayame grimaced. Ginga just ignored them.

Ginga uttered something inaudible.

"What was that?" Ayame asked. Ginga made a huge gulp and panted heavily.

"I said: I won't choke." Ginga said between breathes.

"Right. Just try to slow down a bit and can you please eat with something they called manners?" Ayame said sarcastically.

Madoka and Kenta burst into laughter and Ayame grinned. Ginga placed his food down and took a sip on his soda, glaring at Ayame. "Yeah, yeah, alright."

"So, Ayame, how do you know Madoka?" Kenta asked.

"I just met her today, actually. I was looking for someone to repair Horuseus after it got defeated by Tategami Kyouya." Ayame grimaced at the name and continued, "but I couldn't fiind somebody to repair it until Hasama Hikaru suggested me to get my Horuseus repaired by Madoka. So I came here and dropped my Horuseus here for repair. After a few hours, I came back to get my Horuseus and then Madoka and I talked for a while and we became friends."

"Wait, you got defeated by Kyouya?" Ginga asked, a hint of disbelief in his voice.

Ayame nodded. "Yeah. I could tell that he trained his Rock Leone real hard to learn that Slash Claw move of his."

"Wow, so he has gotten stronger." Madoka said thoughtfully.

Ayame raised an eyebrow. "Wait, how did you guys know him?"

"Well, he's our friend actually." Kenta said sheepishly.

Ayame nodded. "Okay."

"Ayame, since your strong enough to defeat Pegasis, I'll consider you as my rival!" Ginga said with a grin.

Ayame grinned back. "Okay, from here on out, I won't be easy on you!"

"Same here!" Ginga said enthusiastically.

* * *

**So what do you think? This is just the beginning of the adventure. I hope you'll like it!**

**Reviews are encouraged :D  
**


End file.
